


Get Off |Traducción|

by purpleeyestelllies, thegirlontheblackhoodie



Series: Best Of Collection |Traducción| [22]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Tour Bus Sex, straight to gay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlontheblackhoodie/pseuds/thegirlontheblackhoodie
Summary: Louis y Liam tienen novias. Pero ninguna de ellas está aquí justo ahora.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Get Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371745) by [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada de la obra de [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). Todos los derechos de creación a la autora.
> 
> Pueden leer la obra original [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371745/chapters/12406139).
> 
> Siéntanse libres de comentar ante cualquier error que vean, dejar kudos si les gustó y ¡disfruten la lectura!
> 
> Srta. Ridisurda. xx

"El, por favor," Liam oyó la voz desesperada de Louis decir en su teléfono.

Liam trató de mantener sus ojos en el televisor y fuera de la conversación de Louis, pero Louis sonaba molesto, y Liam odiaba cuando la voz de Louis sonaba así.

"De acuerdo, bien," resopló Louis. "Eso está bien. También te amo. Adiós."

Louis colgó y bajó el teléfono junto a él, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás en el largo sillón en la parte trasera de su bus con un suspiro.

"¿Todo bien?" Intentó Liam.

La cabeza de Louis se levantó como si hubiera olvidado que Liam siquiera estaba allí. "Uh, sí, bien."

"¿Estás seguro?"

Louis miró a Liam por un minuto extra antes de suspirar de nuevo. "Sólo es frustrante."

Liam giró su cuerpo en el sillón para estar de frente a Louis, su rodilla tocando el muslo de Louis. "¿Qué lo es?"

Louis se relajó un poco, presionando su pierna contra la de Liam en busca de confort. "Eleanor. Nunca está aquí, y ambos estamos tan ocupados; nunca puedo verla."

"Lo sé. Yo enloquezco cuando Sophia se va por un tiempo."

Louis ondeó su mano hacia Liam. "Sí, y cuando le pregunto si quiere que lo hagamos en el teléfono, o por Skype, se pone rara y se rehúsa."

Liam asintió, sorprendido por el giro repentino de la conversación. "Oh, eso apesta, amigo."

Louis se mofó. "Sí, ni que lo digas." Suspiró; aparentemente no puede parar de suspirar, como si sólo hablar sobre su predicamento lo estuviera agotando. "Como, cuando está aquí, es genial, pero cuando ella se va, enloquezco. Yo no me enrollaría con cualquier chica, pero ella lo hace tan difícil."

"¿Dijo por qué no lo haría?"

Louis rodó los ojos. "Dijo que la hace sentir sucia." Liam no pudo contener el ladrido de risa que estalló de él antes de que pudiera poner una mano sobre su boca. "Sí, celebra, amigo."

Liam puso la mano que estaba sobre su boca en la pequeña rodilla de Louis. "Lo siento, Lou. No es gracioso, lo sé." Liam se acomodó más allá en el sillón y se mordió el labio antes de decir, "¿Por qué no tú y tu mano pasan algo de tiempo de calidad juntos?"

Louis rodó los ojos otra vez. Mucho sarcasmo estaba saliendo de él esta noche. "Como si eso no fuera un ritual de todas las noches, Liam. Pero incluso tú sabrías que pierde el encanto después de un poco."

Liam aceptó eso. "Justo. ¿Qué hay sobre el porno?"

Louis se encogió de hombros. "Funciona lo suficientemente bien, pero siempre me ha gustado algo un poco más personal; que es por lo que me gusta masturbarme con su voz o su rostro, pero ella es tan jodidamente obstinada.. Como, ni siquiera le importa que yo estoy aquí sin ella y prácticamente ahogándome por ello."

La polla de Liam dio una sacudida involuntaria cuando Louis voceó cuán desesperado estaba. Tragó el repentino bulto en su garganta y dijo, "Lo siento, en serio. No sé cómo ayudarte." Una mentira. "No he encontrado una mejor solución." Otra mentira. "Soph ha estado lejos por tres semanas y podría perder la cabeza pronto." Verdad.

Louis rió. "Bueno, sólo somos dos cachorritos tristes, ¿no es así? Dos calientes, solitarios, tristes cachorritos."

Liam también rió, pero era más forzado. "Sí," masculló.

"Eso está bien." Louis palmeó su rodilla simpáticamente, se levantó del salón, y apuntó perezosamente un pulgar tras él. "Sólo voy a ir de vuelta a mi litera y masturbarme antes de dormir." Louis se giró y empezó a irse con un, "Aquí va por los orgasmos, Li."

Liam gimió antes de que supiera qué estaba sucediendo y Louis se congeló en su camino. Liam se maldijo a sí mismo y a su inhabilidad para controlar sus pensamientos. Liam intentó ajustar su semi-erección antes de que Louis se girara, pero fue atrapado en el acto cuando Louis volteó de golpe y sus ojos fuero directamente a la mano de Liam.

"¿Liam?"

Liam estaba sacudiendo débilmente la cabeza. "No. No, ve a la cama."

"¿Liam?" Insistió Louis. "¿Estás duro?"

El rostro de Liam se coloreó de rojo brillante. "Vete." Trató de hacerlo sonar demandante y firme, pero su voz se quebró en la última sílaba y tuvo que girarse lejos de Louis para quedar de frente al televisor de nuevo.

Louis estaba sonriendo mientras volvía al sillón. La mano de Liam todavía estaba cubriéndose a sí mismo, pero Louis podía decir que la conversación incómoda no había hecho que Liam decayera para nada. "Lo estás. Jesús, Liam, ¿en serio estás tan caliente?"

Liam finalmente se liberó, pero sólo para ahuyentar a Louis. "Ve, ¿de acuerdo? Ya te lo dije, estoy perdiendo la cabeza."

Louis rió, pero no tan áspera o sarcásticamente como antes. "No me di cuenta." Se hundió de vuelta en el sillón. "Perdón por ser cruel."

Liam asintió. "Por favor no le digas a los chicos. Ellos sólo se burlarán, ¿de acuerdo?"

Louis concedió. "Sí, no lo haré."

Liam parecía absolutamente aliviado ante la noticia. "Así que... ¿buenas noches, entonces? Um, si pudieras- me gustaría... uh." Liam gesticuló hacia su entrepierna.

Louis miró del rostro de Liam a sus joggers, a su propio problema a juego en sus shorts. "¿O?" Louis sacó la palabra, como si tuviera más que decir, pero quería que Liam adivinara.

El pánico de Liam empezó a aumentar de nuevo. "¿O?"

Los hombros de Louis se sacudieron en algún tipo de encogimiento de hombros. "Yo podría ayudar."

El cerebro de Liam se derritió dentro de su cabeza. "¿Qué?"

Las manos de Louis empezaron a volar en gesticulaciones que no tenían sentido para distraerse de sus nervios. "Yo podría masturbarte."

Liam tuvo que presionar su mano hacia abajo en su bulto para evitar cualquier descarga vergonzosamente temprana. "Mierda, Louis, no digas eso."

Louis rió de nuevo, sonando más como sí mismo. "Realmente lo estás necesitando. Wow, no tenía idea."

"Si vas a molestar, entonces sólo vete," espetó Liam.

Louis levantó las manos en rendición. "Honestamente quiero ayudar."

"¿Y a cambio?"

Louis inclinó ligeramente la cabeza de ida y vuelta. "Si me regresaras el favor, estaré eternamente agradecido."

"No puedo creer que me estás pidiendo una paja." Liam podría sonar un poco abrumado, lo que tenía sentido porque se sentía muy abrumado. Liam nunca antes se había aventurado en este territorio. Este lugar con secreto, sexo casual con chicos. Había oído montones de rumores y visto demasiados tuits sobre lo que la gente creía que pasaba, pero hasta donde él estaba interesado, eso era ridículo.

Hasta ahora. Ahora, sonaba ridículo, pero para nada ridículo. Sonaba como el cielo. La mano de alguien más en él. No teniendo que llevarse a sí mismo al borde con su propio, dolorosamente familiar, toque.

Louis debe haber estado hablando mientras la mente de Liam se estaba perdiendo a sí misma. "Perdón. ¿Qué?"

"Probablemente deberías dejar de morder tu labio, amigo. Parece que estás sangrando."

Liam puso una mano en su boca y, en efecto, volvió con un pequeño punto de sangre. Había estado tan excitado que ni siquiera lo había notado. Ese solo pensamiento añadió al calor ya asentándose en sus tripas. "Louis," gimió calladamente al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos apretados.

Louis estaba allí en un segundo. Liam sintió su mano, ligera pero segura, en su hombro. "Liam, yo puedo ayudar. No lo diré [a nadie]"

Esto era. El momento. Liam tenía que decidir todo justo ahora. ¿Cruzaría esta línea? ¿Lo valía? ¿Era esto infidelidad? ¿Esto lo hacía gay?"

Pero antes de que tuviera una oportunidad de contemplar nada de eso, sintió el toque de Louis de nuevo. Esta vez en su pecho. Los dedos de Louis estaban vagando hacia abajo por su camisa. Entonces un peso fue presionado en su regazo y Liam finalmente abrió los ojos para encontrar a Louis a horcajadas sobre él con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

"Puedo ver tu cerebro pensando demasiado." Louis presionó su cuerpo hacia abajo en el regazo de Liam, moliéndose en su erección, y haciendo a Liam morder de vuelta un gemido. "No deberías hacer eso." Las manos de Liam encontraron las caderas de Louis y lo sostuvieron fuerte, tirando de él de nuevo hacia abajo para sentir esa dulce fricción de otra persona contra él. Louis fue el que gimió esa vez, y estabilizó sus manos en el pecho de Liam. "Lo necesito," pidió Louis.

Liam apenas podía ver algo de azul restante en los sinuosos ojos de Louis, reemplazado en cambio por lujuria negra. Dejó caer su mano entre ellos para palmear sobre la polla dura de Louis a través de sus pantalones. Louis aulló ante la sensación y su cabeza cayó un poco hacia atrás, involuntariamente.

"Se siente mucho mejor que [hacerlo] yo mismo," admitió Louis.

Liam rió entre dientes y presionó más fuerte hacia abajo. "Gracias, creo."

Louis empujó en la mano de Liam y jadeó. "¿Podemos avanzar con esto? He estado duro desde ese pequeño sonido que hiciste, y realmente podría ir por un orgasmo justo ahora." Louis empezó a tirar de sus shorts, tironeando para sacarlos.

"Espera," Liam lo detuvo.

Todo el comportamiento de Louis cambió cuando oyó la vacilación en la voz de Liam. Se movió un poco hacia atrás para no presionar tanto en el regazo de Liam y dijo, "No tenemos que, Liam. Sólo dime que me largue e iré a hacer mi rutina acostumbrada de un-hombre."

Liam frotó su pulgar donde estaba, todavía apoyado en la cadera de Louis. "No. Yo sólo- nunca he visto... _a ti_ ," Liam enfatizó la palabra, "antes."

Louis bufó. "Li, nos hemos cambiado enfrente del otro cientos de veces."

"No, lo sé, pero nunca te he visto... duro antes."

"Oh," captó Louis. "Bueno, entonces ambos estaremos fuera de nuestras zonas, ¿no es así? He oído rumores, Payno, pero ahora estoy a punto de averiguar si todos son verdad."

Liam jadeó una risa, alegre de tener esta comodidad con Louis. "Son verdad. Cada uno de ellos."

Louis golpeó su pecho juguetonamente. "Mucha habla."

Liam empujó sus caderas hacia arriba en Louis. "Lo probaré."

La sonrisa de respuesta de Louis era toda la aseguración que Liam necesitaba de que esto estaba bien. Volvió a sacar los shorts de Louis. Los llevó hasta sus rodillas antes de que Louis tuviera que pararse para patearlos fuera. Liam podía ver la línea dura de su polla en sus calzoncillos y admitió que quería verla.

Louis no lo hizo esperar, bajando sus calzoncillos y pateándolos también. Su polla dura golpeó contra su estómago y Liam podía ver cuán excitado estaba. Era grueso y un poco enrojecido, y prepucio estaba tirado hacia atrás así que apenas estaba tocando su amplia, orgullosa cabeza. Liam de hecho hizo un sonido complacido ante la vista, pero entonces se dio cuenta y tosió para cubrirlo, antes de tomar la oportunidad de desnudarse también.

Louis observó sus mano moverse, seguras y rápidas, sobre su cuerpo. Liam estaba en forma como el carajo, Louis estaría ciego o mintiendo para decir lo contrario, pero nunca antes había pensado sobre su cuerpo de esta forma en particular. Como si fuera tocable, algo con lo que jugar y a lo que hacerle cosas.

Los calzoncillos de Liam estaban en el suelo junto con sus joggers un momento después y Louis en realidad lamió sus labios al ver la polla de Liam grande y dura contra su cadera. Louis se alegraba de que ambos estuvieran incircuncisos, porque no sabía cómo hacer una paja de lo contrario.

Liam estiró una mano y tiró de Louis de vuelta a él por la cintura. Louis dobló las piernas fácilmente y se sentó de nuevo en su regazo, sus pollas a un par de pulgadas. Otra pulgada fue quitada cuando Liam movió a Louis más cerca y se inclinó hacia arriba para besarlo.

Louis fue tomado por sorpresa, pero pronto devolvió el beso. Sus labios empujaron ásperamente contra el otro, ambos acostumbrados a dominar, hasta que encontraron un ritmo y Louis mordió el labio de Liam, sólo para tener a Liam presionando su lengua contra los dientes de Louis con un gruñido bajo.

Louis permitió la entrada, pero entonces la batalla por el dominio comenzó de nuevo con sus lenguas. Pelearon hasta que Louis se retiró sin aliento y sonriendo. "Besar a un chico es muy diferente de besar a una chica."

Liam asintió en concordancia, tragando por aliento antes de decir, "Sólo pensé que deberíamos sacar eso del camino para que no sea incómodo."

Louis lo besó de nuevo, corto y dulce. "Gran idea."

Sus pollas habían estado muy cerca de tocarse mientras se besaban, pero Louis había estado conteniéndose conscientemente. Eso fue hasta que Liam alcanzó tras él y lo empujó hacia adelante por el agarre en su trasero. Louis se arqueó en el toque y gimió al finalmente tener contacto piel a piel en su polla. A Liam le gustó mucho esa reacción, así que tiró de Louis de nuevo y lo besó mientras frotaba sus duras longitudes juntas.

Las manos de Louis volaron a su cabello y agarró los cabellos cortos en la corona de su cabeza, empujando contra él en placer. "Tócame. Por favor, Li."

Liam nunca había oído a Louis sonar así antes. Había oído a Louis gemir, incluso lo había oído en la habitación de al lado en el hotel con Eleanor, pero así, diciendo el nombre de Liam así, sólo cambió algo dentro de Liam, y tomo la polla ahora rosada de Louis en su mano. La espalda de Louis se curvó hermosamente mientras embestía en el puño de Liam. Liam deslizó su pulgar a lo largo de la hendedura en la punta de Louis antes de moverse lentamente hacia abajo de su eje. El gemido resonante de Louis salió afectado y ahogado.

Liam tiró de Louis hacia adelante por el cuello para susurrar. "Te gusta, ¿no es así? Mi mano en ti."

Las uñas de Louis rastrillaron hacia abajo del fuerte pecho de Liam, haciendo a Liam arquearse hacia la mezcla de dolor y placer. "Sí."

La mano de Liam era áspera y seca, pero a Louis parecía no importarle. Además el pre-semen goteando debería suavizar el deslizamiento pronto. Una de las manos de Louis sostuvo su reclamo en el pectoral de Liam, mientras que lamió la otra y la deslizó entre ellos para agarrar a Liam en ella.

Las caderas de Liam se sacudieron inconscientemente y su mano apretó más justo alrededor de Louis. "Dios, Lou."

Louis sonrió ante la manera en que Liam sonaba ahora. Enterró su rostro en el cuello de Liam y empezó a besar la columna de su garganta mientras bombeaba a Liam al mismo ritmo que estaba obteniendo del chico de ojos marrones.

Sus manos estaban moviéndose furiosamente rápido, masturbándose uno al otro al tiempo. Liam estaba murmurando pequeños halagos sobre cuán suave era la piel de Louis y cuán cálido se sentía en su mano, mientras Louis trabajaba en dejar una gran, marca púrpura cerca a su oreja.

Liam giró la muñeca, y Louis tuvo que separarse de su cuello para advertirle, "Cerca. Estoy tan cerca."

"Yo también, Lou. Eres tan bueno." Louis apretó sus dedos justo bajo el labio de la cabeza de Liam y más pre-semen se derramó en los dedos de Louis. Los dedos de Liam se enterraron en las caderas de Louis mientras decía, "Dios, me voy a correr, Louis. Joder. Voy a-" antes de disparar tibias, blancas tiras sobre la mano de Louis y su propio estómago.

La mano de Liam agarró a Louis ajustadamente como reflejo mientras la forzaba a mantener el ritmo, haciendo a Louis estremecerse y correrse también, mordiendo el hombro de Liam para amortiguar su grito de éxtasis. Liam lo bombeó hasta que Louis estaba sacudiendo respiraciones y alejándose de él, y Louis cayó junto a él en el sillón, dejando que sus extremidades se estiraran, sus piernas sobre las de Liam.

Liam se relajó hacia atrás en el sillón e inclinó su cabeza para mirar al pecho agitado de Louis y sus mejillas rosadas. Louis lo sintió mirando y miró de vuelta, sonriendo descaradamente y empujando sus piernas contra las de Liam.

"Eso fue divertido," dijo Louis una vez que su suministro de aire volvió.

Liam le agradeció a Dios por Louis. Podría haber sido incómodo, o incluso devastante, pero Louis no estaba a punto de dejar que un favor amigable arruinara su relación. "Realmente divertido," respondió Liam, y sonrió de vuelta.

Louis pasó su mano limpia por su cabello y añadió, "La próxima vez te quiero en mi boca."

Liam gruñó y se acurrucó para esconderse en el costado de Louis, su mente corriendo con imágenes de los labios rosados de Louis estirados alrededor de él.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis le guiñó a Liam y se levantó del sillón del bus. Liam se aclaró la garganta sutilmente y miró a cualquier lugar menos Louis. Habían pasado semanas y Louis y Liam estaban juntos casi cada noche, divulgando sus frustraciones sobre sus relaciones y luego compartiendo orgasmos secretos antes de deslizarse en sus propias literas para la noche.

"¿A dónde vas, Lou? Estábamos a punto de empezar una película," preguntó Zayn.

Louis dio un vistazo a Liam y luego de vuelta a Zayn. "Voy a llamar a El."

Zayn asintió y agarró el control, pero Louis podía sentir el cuerpo tenso de Liam a través de los cuantos pies de distancia. Louis miró hacia él para calmarlo, pero Liam ya estaba levantándose del sillón y girando hacia el pasillo del bus.

"¡Hey!" Llamó Zayn. "No tú también."

Liam resopló una risa y volvió hacia Zayn, dándole un beso suave en la parte de arriba de la cabeza antes de agitar sus dedos entre su cabello y alejarse. "Dolor de cabeza. Tengan buena noche, chicos."

La mandíbula de Louis se apretó ante la abierta muestra de afecto de Liam por alguien más. Liam se ya rehusaba incluso a abrazar a Louis " _en caso de que alguien se entere_ ". Louis prácticamente pisoteó por el pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras él, hasta donde Liam estaba trepando en su litera. Tiró de él de vuelta abajo por su cinturilla y empujó a Liam contra la pared de camas. Se inclinó hacia él y capturó los labios de Liam en los suyos con un gruñido bajo. Liam se dejó ser besado por un momento antes de empujar a Louis fuera de él y succionar dentro muy necesitado aire.

"¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué le pasó a llamar a Eleanor?" Escupió Liam.

Louis le dio un rostro de ' _duh_ ' fruncido. "Eso fue código, Liam," dijo, como si no pudiera ser más obvio.

"¿Para qué?"

"Lo siento," Louis rió entre dientes. "¿Te perdiste la cosa del guiño mientras me iba? Se supone que eso significa ven conmigo. Me refiero a eso en la manera más sucia posible."

El rostro de Liam se aflojó con realización. "¿No vas a llamar a El?"

Louis sacudió la cabeza. "No es como si ella fuera a responder de todos modos. Siempre sale los fines de semana."

La mano de de Liam cayó del pecho de Louis. "Pero preferirías que fuera ella."

Louis curvó sus dedos alrededor del cuello de Liam. "Hey, ¿qué pasa contigo? Pensé que ya habíamos hablado sobre esto. Tú tienes a Shop, y yo tengo a El. Cuando no, nos tenemos el uno al otro."

Liam tragó el sabor vil de esas palabras antes de asentir tímidamente, "Sí, por supuesto." Liam odiaba lo que le estaba pasando. Esto era sólo dos amigos dando una mano ayudante. No tenía idea de cuándo había empezado a caer por su compañero de banda.

Louis sonrió tristemente y acarició su cuello con la nariz. "No me hagas ir solo a la cama esta noche, Payno."

Liam suspiró en resignación y curvó sus dedos en la camisa de Louis. "Por supuesto que no, Lou."

Louis sonrió satisfecho y besó a lo largo de la columna de su garganta. Pasó su nariz a lo largo de la mandíbula de Liam, haciéndolo recostar su cabeza hacia atrás contra su cama para que Louis pudiera succionar un chupetón junto a su marca de nacimiento. Liam gruñó y rodó hacia las caderas de Louis. Louis pasó una mano a lo largo de la cinturilla de Liam, su palma rozando la piel desnuda del estómago de Liam. Mordió en el cuello de Liam y deslizó sus dedos dentro de los joggers de Liam. Liam retuvo su gemido con un mordisco al tiempo que los dedos de Louis lo tomaban en sus calzoncillos. "Uh," respiró.

"Los chicos tienen una película [reproduciéndose], así que puedes ser un poco más ruidoso, Payno. Amo cuando dices mi nombre." Los ojos de Liam cayeron hacia atrás en su cabeza y lamió sobre sus labios. Louis rió entre dientes. "¿Tu cama o la mía?"

"La tuya es más fácil," decidió Liam mientras los movía a través del pasillo y abría la cortina de Louis. Louis les dio la vuelta y sentó a Liam en el borde de su litera. Liam levantó una ceja, pero sólo observó mientras Louis se ponía de rodillas y separaba las piernas de Liam. Los ojos de Liam se pusieron pesados mientras Louis levantaba la mirada hacia él desde debajo de sus pestañas y luego metió sus dedos en los pantalones de Liam y tironeó.

Liam levantó para que Louis pudiera bajarlos. El chico de ojos azules observó la polla de Liam balancearse en el aire antes de enterrar su nariz en el vello en su base. Inclinó la cabeza y besó la parte de abajo de su eje y luego envolvió sus bronceados, delicados dedos alrededor de su ancho. Liam tartamudeó una respiración mientras su mano se disparaba al cabello de Louis. Louis pasó de un beso a un toque de su lengua empezando en la base, hacia arriba a su punta, y de vuelta, trazando a lo largo de su línea.

Tiró del prepucio de Liam sobre la cabeza de su polla y boqueó en el pliegue extra de piel. Liam gimió, pero deslizó su mano a su boca para morder el costado de su pulgar para mantenerse callado. Louis sólo levantó una ceja ante eso y tiró de la piel hacia atrás y bajó en su longitud al mismo tiempo. Lo tomó hasta el fondo de su garganta inmediatamente, por un segundo, antes de retirarse y succionarlo.

Louis había estado practicando, en cada oportunidad que tenía, en hacer _deep-throat_ a Liam. No era un tema fácil con el que iniciar considerando que él nunca había dado una mamada antes de este chico, pero era determinado. Liam era un participante dispuesto en cualquier momento que Louis quisiera practicar, y él había aprendido más bien rápido en el pasado par de semanas. Ahora Louis estaba tomando a Liam de nuevo, concentrándose en abrir su garganta y respirar por la nariz. Liam sintió la contracción de la garganta de Louis alrededor suyo y jaló una manotada del cabello de Louis para no embestir en su boca. Louis se retiró cuando Liam tiró de su cabello, luciendo confundido.

"No quiero ahogarte," explicó Liam.

"Sí, lo haces."

Liam iba a protestas, pero entonces Louis lo tomó de nuevo hasta abajo y tragó alrededor suyo. Liam sacó un _uuughhh_ roto y empujó dentro de la boca de Louis. Louis se atragantó, pero no se retiró, permitiendo a las lágrimas picar en sus ojos. Liam tomó un trago de aire y usó la mano en el cabello de Louis para guiarlo arriba y abajo de su polla. Los dedos de Louis se enterraron en los muslos de Liam mientras Liam empujaba más profundo con cada empuje de sus labios a su alrededor. "Me voy a correr, Lou. Jesús- joder- eres tan bueno en esto ahora."

Louis supo que estaba cerca cuando Liam empezó a maldecir. Trabajó su lengua ida y vuelta a través de su eje hasta que Liam gimió el nombre de Louis y se corrió dentro de su boca. La nariz de Louis se arrugó con un momento de sorpresa antes de que se retirara y tragara. Liam atrapó algo de semen escurridizo en el labio de Louis y se lo dio. Louis rodó los ojos, pero lo tomó y también lo tragó.

Liam cayó hacia atrás y al costado en la cama de Louis. Louis se levantó y se reposicionaron, así Louis estaba yaciendo en el cuerpo de Liam en su cama. Liam deslizó su mano bajo la camisa de Louis y la empujó hacia arriba de su suave espalda mientras su otra mano se metió bajo los calzoncillos de Louis. Puso dos dedos entre las nalgas de Louis y lo sintió flexionar, los músculos de su culo apretando.

Louis gimoteó un débil, airoso sonido y se arqueó hacia el toque. Liam lo recompensó con la presión de sus yemas contra su apretado agujero. Liam aún no había estado dentro de Louis. Ni siquiera con sus dedos. Había tenido permitido molestar, nunca empujar dentro, pero esta noche Louis estaba presionando los dedos de Liam más firmemente a su entrada con su mano y empujando hacia atrás en ellos.

Liam acarició con la nariz en el cabello de Louis, cerca de su oreja. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Ábreme, Li," resopló Louis entre un suspiro y un jadeo.

Liam no necesitó más persuasión. Trajo sus dedos hacia arriba y los chupó. Cuando los consideró lo suficientemente resbaladizos, los llevó de vuelta a Louis, bajo sus calzoncillos, y presionó contra su borde.

"¿Alguna vez has..." Arrastró Liam.

Louis separó un poco más las piernas y sacudió la cabeza. "No con alguien. He, um, yo mismo un par de veces. No podía -vamos, Liam- intentarlo con El, obviamente, así que-" Se interrumpió cuando Liam empujó dentro. "Mierda," ahogó.

"Dime si necesitas que pare."

"No soy jodido vidrio, Liam; ábreme con tus dedos, por amor al cielo."

Liam rodó los ojos afectuosamente, "No tienes que ponerte insolente sólo porque soy la primera persona dentro de ti. Lo haré bien, lo prometo."

Louis decidió solo esconder su rostro en el cuello de Liam y respirar a través del nuevo ardor que sentía. "Sé gentil," le recordó Louis suavemente.

"Siempre, Lou." Liam movió su dedo alrededor lentamente, abriendo lentamente su agujero. Tentó con su dedo a lo largo de sus paredes, haciendo a Louis apretar aleatoriamente alrededor de su dedo, tirando de Liam más profundo. Liam nunca había hecho esto antes, pero ahora que lo había hecho, no podía creer que nunca lo había intentado.

Louis estaba ardiente dentro, sus suaves paredes ardiendo contra el dedo de Liam. Y tan estrecho.

Sólo ese dedo era sofocante de la mejor manera. No podía creer que algunos tipos tomaban una polla completa allí. Mientras empujaba su dedo hasta los nudillos, Liam habló, "Hey, ¿Lou?" Liam estaba sorprendido por cuán áspera sonaba su voz. Louis tampoco se lo perdió mientras gemía en respuesta al sonido y empujaba de vuelta en el dedo de Liam. Sólo gruñó en respuesta a Liam, así que Liam continuó. "¿Alguna vez has pensado sobre, como, intentarlo con un chico?" Louis gimió ante eso y apretó más fuerte en el dígito de Liam. Liam no podía empujar más allá así que empezó a mover de nuevo su dedo alrededor. "¿Eso es un sí?"

Louis respiró un gemido antes de responder. "No realmente, hasta tú. Me refiero-" Louis sacudió la cabeza. "Hasta que empezamos estas -ugh- cosas."

Liam dejó eso rodar sobre su cerebro mientras curvaba su dedo dentro de Louis y lo sintió apretarse como un tornillo alrededor suyo y gemir su nombre. Su dedo se quedó quieto y su agarre en la espalda de Louis se hizo más fuerte. "¿Estás bien?"

Louis se estremeció. "Dios- joder, haz eso otra vez."

"No hice nada."

"Mueve tu dedo de nuevo," rogó Louis.

Liam lo giró en la misma dirección que antes y Louis gritó de nuevo. "Louis," lo calló Liam, pero Louis estaba demasiado preocupado con esa sensación como para que le importara. Comenzó a sentarse hacia atrás por más y suspiró cuando tuvo la punta del dedo de Liam donde la quería. Rodó sus caderas para que cepillara de aquí para allá sobre ese pequeño punto que no tenía idea era tan bueno.

"Yo nunca he- no puedo con mis dedos. Tú estás tan profundo." Louis se rió, pero sonaba un poco loco. "Nunca entendí el gran hurra por el sexo gay, pero ahora lo entiendo. Joder, sigue." Liam lo hizo, mantuvo su dedo presionado allí mientras Louis lo usaba para darse placer. "Oh dulce mierda, eso es asombroso. Estoy tan cerca." Sus cejas estaban fruncidas y sus labios estaban presionados en una línea y Liam no podía obtener suficiente. Nunca había visto a Louis tan desenfrenado y abierto. Lo amaba.

"Tan bonito, Lou." Liam estaba inseguro de las palabras incluso mientras la decía, pero cuando Louis gimió y empujó más fuerte en su dedo, tarareó y continuó. "Luces tan bien así. No tenía idea de que podías ser así. Realmente lo quieres, ¿no es así?"

"Sí, sí. Li, dámelo." La voz de Louis se tambaleó, pero el ritmo de su cuerpo se mantuvo fuerte. "Tócame." Liam serpenteó su mano alrededor al frente de Louis, lo sacó de sus calzoncillos sudorosos, y lo tironeó suavemente. Louis gritó y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás. "Síííííí, Li. Justo así." Se movió adelante y atrás entre los dos con desesperación hasta que tembló y disparó en el pecho desnudo de Liam.

Liam tiró de él a través de su orgasmo y luego sacó su dedo del agujero espasmódico de Louis. Dejó caer sus brazos alrededor de la forma dócil de Louis con una sonrisa atontada. "Wow. Eso fue-"

"¿Ya terminaron, chicos? ¿Podemos irnos a la cama ahora?" La voz de Niall resonó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Louis escupió un 'mierda' antes de meterse de nuevo [en sus pantalones] y agarrar su manta para cubrirse. Liam, sin embargo, estaba contento de yacer ahí, semen en su pecho y su polla todavía asomando desde su cinturilla. La puerta se abrió y Niall les dio una buena mirada antes de cubrir sus ojos y pellizcarse la nariz. "Ay, Jesús, compañeros." Entró, seguido por los otros y sus reacciones similares. Louis estaba rojo brillante, pero Liam quitó la camisa de Louis y la usó para limpiarse antes de tirar de Louis hacia él con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Perdón, chicos," añadió Liam finalmente mientras los otros cerraban sus cortinas.

"Debimos darles el salón de atrás de vuelta," se burló Harry. "Al menos limpiaron tras ellos allí." Los ojos de Louis se ampliaron, pero Liam sólo rió entre dientes y besó el cabello de Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrarme en [Tumblr](http://thegirlontheblackhoodie.tumblr.com/) y [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/girlontheblackhoodie)
> 
>  
> 
> purpleeyestelllies here,
> 
> I just wanted to add my own little note about how great thegirlontheblackhoodie is doing with these translations! I'm so excited to have my works in a second language so more people can enjoy them. If you love these, please let your lovely translator know!
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
